1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system for printing digital images comprising a control unit and a user interface screen for displaying a digital image having an extreme aspect ratio.
2. Description of Background Art
An aspect ratio of a digital image may be defined as the proportion between a width and a length of the digital image. An extreme aspect ratio of a digital image may be defined as an aspect ratio of 1:2 or a higher ratio, 1:3 or a higher ratio, 1:4 or a higher ratio, in order to discern the images of an extreme ratio from the images in the well-known range of A0, A1, A2, A3, A4, A5 etc. or B0, B1, B2, B3, B4, B5, etc. The digital image may be in a PDF, BMP, JPEG or any other two-dimensional motionless format. Such an image having an extreme aspect ratio may be read from a storage device by a reading device, which is present in the control unit of the printing system. The storage device may be part of the printing system, but the storage device may also be an external storage device connected via a network to the printing system. A memory of the printing system may be used to partially read the digital image from the external storage into the memory of the printing system. The digital image may be displayed on a user interface screen of the printing system by only showing a part of the digital image, for example a mid-section. Displaying the whole digital image is not acceptable, since the details of the digital image are not visible any more due to an extreme aspect ratio of the digital image. A disadvantage of showing only a part of the digital image is that the user does not have the impression that the image is an image having an extreme aspect ratio. Another disadvantage is that the user may miss crucial information, which is not present in the shown part of the digital image, like a legend or title block of the digital image.